This invention relates to wheel cover members motor vehicles and, more particularly, to improved retention devices for maintaining wheel cover members in proper position on a wheel rim, the retention devices being permanently secured to the wheel cover retaining flange in snap-on engagement therewith.
Wheel cover members, including wheel trim members, are relatively light weight devices having relatively flexible outer margins including means for resiliently engaging the wheel rim to maintain the wheel cover in position on the wheel. The retention means are comprised of sheet metal projections formed integrally with the outer marginal flange, or are comprised of independent elements which are individually fastened to the flexible periphery of the retention ring such as by rivetting. It has been found that the individual, independent elements are essential for very heavy ornamented wheel covers. That is, the material of the retaining flange itself is insufficient to retain the wheel cover on the wheel rim due to the vertical shock loads on the wheel cover which often cause excessive deflection of the retention ring and therefore release of the wheel cover. While these individual retention elements have worked quite well, they are difficult and somewhat expensive to manufacture, particularly in view of the requirement for additional fastening means to secure the retention element to the wheel cover.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided a snap-on retention clip which in one form of the invention is provided of a one-piece construction. The retention means clip cooperates with slots which are provided in the retention ring to secure the retention means clip onto the wheel cover without necessitating additional fastening devices.